Aku Ingin
by Latifun Kanurilkomari
Summary: Shion Kaito mencintai Hatsune Miku dengan cinta yang amat sederhana... sebuah pembelajaran bagi diri sendiri dan semoga menjadi pembelajaran bagi pembaca lain... menerima Review dan Flame dengan bahasa yang elit dan sopan...


Latifun Kanurilkomari

...presents...

Vocaloid (Yamaha)

Aku Ingin (Sapardi Djoko Damono)

**Aku Ingin Mencintaimu Dengan Sederhana**

Pemuda berambut biru itu tak bisa berkonsentrasi pada buku yang sedang dibacanya. Sekali-kali, ia mencuri pandang pada seorang gadis berambut ikat dua berwarna teal tersebut.

Gadis yang dipandangi terus melakukan aktivitasnya, membaca buku. Maklumlah, pemuda biru itu duduk di belakang gadis yang diperhatikannya tersebut. Walau pemuda itu duduk di belakang gadis tersebut, posisi kursinya yang agak menyamping memungkinkan baginya untuk dapat memandangi wajah gadis tersebut meski hanya sedikit.

_"Kaito..."_

Sang pemuda pura-pura sibuk membaca bukunya. Akan tetapi, sesekali matanya mencuri pandang pada gadis tersebut.

_"Kaito..."_

Pemuda itu masih berpura-pura membaca bukunya.

**_"Kaito!"_**

Pemuda itu tersentak kaget. Ternyata tanpa ia sadari, dosen mata kuliahnya sudah berdiri disampingnya.

**"Kaito! Kenapa kau bengong di kelasku? Sekarang coba jawab pertanyaanku!"**

Pemuda biru tersebut hanya bisa bengong. Ia tidak mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh dosennya, alhasil pemuda itu hanya bisa terdiam gugup memandangi dosennya.

**"Beraninya kau bengong di kelasku, sekali lagi seperti ini kau tidak boleh lagi mengikuti mata kuliahku, paham?"**

"Saya paham Prof, mohon maaf," Kaito menunduk menyadari kesalahannya.

Sepertinya dosen itu masih belum puas memarahi Kaito, tapi dosen tersebut lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan penjelasan mata kuliahnya daripada harus marah-marah kepada mahasiswanya.

Kaito menghela nafas lega. Sekali lagi, ia mencuri pandang kepada gadis berambut teal tersebut – yang sedang memandanginya khawatir kemudian akhirnya kembali fokus kepada bukunya – sebelum akhirnya kembali mencoba fokus kepada mata kuliahnya.

**~~000~~**

_Aku ingin mencintaimu dengan sederhana_

_Dengan kata yang tak sempat diucapkan_

_Kayu kepada Api, yang menjadikannya abu_

Hatsune Miku.

Itulah nama seorang gadis yang telah membuat seorang Shion Kaito harus melakukan suatu hal yang bodoh, yaitu mencuri pandang kepadanya.

Dirinya mengakui, entah kenapa sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan gadis itu, hatinya sudah tertambat pada gadis itu. Mungkin inilah yang orang bilang cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Hei, dirinya sekarang sudah berumur 21 tahun, wajar kan kalau ia jatuh cinta?

Kenapa Kaito tidak menyatakan saja cintanya kepada Miku?

Dirinya ganteng, tampan bahkan termasuk dalam idola kampus. Akademiknya memuaskan serta bintang di bidang olahraga dan keilmiahan. Kurang apalagi coba? Semua gadis di kampusnya berebut mendaftarkan diri untuk menjadi kekasihnya.

Tapi tidak wahai pembaca. Kaito bukanlah karakter yang seperti itu. Kaito adalah seseorang yang memahami dan mengerti bahwa masing-masing individu sudah ada jodohnya, dan yang menentukan adalah Sang Illahi.

Jadi, untuk apa engkau bersikeras membuat seseorang berjodoh kepadamu kalau Sang Illahi tidak menakdirkan bahwa kalian berjodoh? Sia-sia saja bukan?

Boleh jadi kita menyukai sesuatu padahal yang kita sukai tidak baik untuk kita. Dan boleh jadi juga kita membenci sesuatu padahal yang kita benci baik untuk kita. Bukankah Tuhan selalu memberikan kepada kita apa yang kita butuhkan, bukan apa yang kita inginkan.

Dan prinsip itulah yang membuat seorang Kaito tidak menyatakan cintanya kepada seorang Hatsune Miku.

Mengutip puisi karangan Sapardi Djoko Damono yang berjudul _Aku Ingin:_

_Aku ingin mencintaimu dengan sederhana_

_Dengan kata yang tak sempat diucapkan_

_Kayu kepada Api, yang menjadikannya abu_

_Aku ingin mencintaimu dengan sederhana_

_Dengan isyarat yang tak sempat disampaikan_

_Awan kepada Angin, yang menjadikannya tiada_

Hanya itu dan Kaito begitu mengagumi puisi tersebut – Kaito sangat menyukai bidang sastra dan hal inilah yang menyebabkan ia begitu romantis. Ingin mencintai dengan sederhana, tak lebih dan tak kurang.

Ingin mencintai dengan sederhana. Tak memerlukan imbalan apapun. Asalkan gadis yang ia cintai hidup, sehat dan berbahagia, ia tak memerlukan apapun lagi.

Karena bagi Kaito, senyum Hatsune Miku adalah kebahagiaan bagi Kaito.

Ya.. hanya itu.

Karena Kaito ingin mencintai Hatsune Miku dengan cinta yang sederhana.

**~~000~~**

**Enam bulan kemudian**

Kaito tersenyum memandangi undangan yang ada di tangannya. Sebuah undangan pernikahan yang terukir stempel berwarna emas, tampak cantik dan elegan. Pada undangan tersebut terukir nama

**_Hatsune Miku_**

**_(XXX XXXXX)_**

Ya, Shion Kaito tidak bersedih maupun menangis.

Pemuda itu sangat mencintai gadis itu, teramat sangat mencintainya. Kaito hanyalah manusia biasa. Hatinya juga sangat hancur menerima undangan pernikahan dari gadis yang ia cintai. Pria mana yang tidak hancur hatinya jika gadis yang ia cintai ternyata memutuskan menikah dengan pria lain.

Jika kalian adalah Kaito, tentu hati kalian akan hancur dan remuk redam bukan?

Itulah yang terjadi pada Kaito.

Tapi, Kaito tetap berusaha tersenyum. Jika Hatsune Miku bahagia menikah dengan pria tersebut, maka Kaito juga akan bahagia.

Karena kebahagiaan seorang Hatsune Miku, juga merupakan kebahagiaan seorang Shion Kaito.

Karena Shion Kaito mencintai Hatsune Miku dengan tidak mengharapkan imbalan apapun.

Karena Shion Kaito mencintai Hatsune Miku dengan cinta yang sederhana.

_Aku ingin mencintaimu dengan sederhana_

_Dengan isyarat yang tak sempat disampaikan_

_Awan kepada Angin, yang menjadikannya tiada_

**~~000~~**

**A/N: Sebuah fanfic yang sederhana...hanya terdiri dari 6 halaman dengan 734 words. Please R&R... **


End file.
